Better Halves
by Ace.Stone
Summary: Summery inside. Main pairing is Toshiro and Momo! Beta needed if anyone is interested!


**Better Halves**

**Summery: In a world with humans with special abilities, they have to live in hiding. They even have their own secret government. Momo Hinamori is about to be introduced in said government, and teamed up with a certain silver haired male. Will they be able to survive each other? And what will they do when a killer starts to kill people with abilities?  
Pairings: Toshiro/Momo, Ichigo/Orihime, Renji/Rukia, Hisagi/Kensei.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN IDEAS AND ANY OC'S!**

_**Momo's POV**_

_I knew what was happening before I even opened my eyes.  
I've had the same dream since I was 3, and it always starts off the same. The sound of a constant roaring in my ears, my body covered in a fine layer of sweat, and the smell of smoke entered my nose. Opening my eyes, I saw what I always see. A cloud of gray smoke dancing around the ceiling of the building we were at. _

_I say we, because I can hear the sound of a baby crying in the building somewhere. It sounds close, and scared, and I want nothing to do but find it and help it. But I know what will happen if I try. My body won't respond, like it always does. I look around, seeing gray and orange and red everywhere, flame on the ceiling and the walls and scattered on the floor. _

_When I take a look around, I'm surprised to actually be able to see the baby. I've never been able to see the baby as clear as I can; it's always been hard to see the baby. I push myself as hard as I can to move, feeling the need to protect the baby this time. Not seeing the baby was bad, but seeing it crying and scared made it even worse. I could see it's wide doe brown eyes that are just like mine looking at me as it cried, a little mop of brown hair on top of it's hair. _

_Before I can move, the ceiling between us falls down. Seeing the ceiling separate us, I feel the need to protect it raise. When I turn around, I start to look for anything that could help me move the stuff. _

_And then I see it. _

_My mom's mirror, cracked but still beautiful.  
But what surprised me was my reflection. Or more like the fact that it wasn't me looking back at me. _

_I have only seen her through pictures since I was three when she died. What I saw, was my beautiful sister. She looked like she was about 19, her black hair cascading down my shoulders. Her cheeks and face was covered in soot and other dirtiness. I feel my sister's body, against my will; look up as I hear a cracking sound. _

_And see that the ceiling cracking. My sister's body turns back to the mirror, and I'm shocked to see my sister's reflection smirking at me. _

"_It's always you…it's always that gets the attention. And it was you that got to live. It's all your fault!" My eye's widen as I hear my sister's voice through the mirror, and I feel my sister's mouth open getting ready to scream. _

_And she does. _

_Except it's not really a scream, more like a wail. It sounds like a Banshee, and it hurts my own ears. The cracking got louder, and my hear snaps up just in time for the first slab of stone to hit my face-_

_-_My body jerks up, my arm shooting up. Just in time to. For the next second, a ball of fire shoots out of my arm and hits the drapes right by my window. My eyes widen, before I sigh and take a deep breath. Cupping my hands, the fire comes back to my hands. It doesn't burn or even feel mildly hot, it feels soothing even. I take a deep breath as I close my hands around the fire, and when I open them the fire is gone.

Just another normal day before school.

"Momo! Another nightmare?" I look up as I hear my guardian, Matsumoto, burst into the room. Although she's my guardian, I consider her my sister more then a guardian. She hanged out with me and didn't consider me a pain. Plus, her bubbly attitude always brightened my day. Except today…today marked the day that my family, my mom, dad, and sister, had died. And all because of me.

Because I had started the fire.

I knew it was illogical to blame myself. I was a kid, and didn't know how to control my powers. Hell, I'm 18 and still don't know how too. Although I'm 18, many people still think I'm 16. My chestnut brown hair is usually kept in a bun that I have wrapped in a blue cloth. I take a deep as I push myself off of my bed, yawning slightly.

"Yeah. You act like that's a big surprise, Matsumoto." I say, and I see her face fall just a little bit. And I mentally growl at myself. I shouldn't be mean to her when she's just trying to help. "Sorry, it's just…"

"I know, you hate today." Matsumoto said, and I'm surprised she actually remembered. Usually, she never remembers and wonders why I snap at her all day until I practically scream the reason out at her. "But Momo, you need to control your powers better. There's been talk in the Clave about a group of people going around killing people like us."

The Clave is what we, humans with abilities that most humans wouldn't be able to do, call the secret government we have made for ourselves. Just about each and every person above the age of 18 is in it. I still needed to go and get certified, but I wasn't in any hurry. It wasn't like the entire Clave was going to collapse if I waited a day or so.

"Anyways, hurry up and get ready." I blink at Matsumoto, and she continues. "Did you really forget? Today's the day that you have to be reexamined."  
I groan at that. The Clave requires every person to be examined once every six months. They test how far your abilities can go until you are close or do pass out. It was so they know who they need to keep a close eye on or not. I can make and control fire, although sometimes I lack a bit on the control. Matsumoto can create and manipulate sand, which is actually pretty useful in combat.

"So when am I being summoned?" I asked, but to answer my question, I suddenly feel a presence in the room before I feel like I'm being squeezed through a small pipe, and end up falling to the ground as the feeling subsides. I scowl as I see Yachiru skip off, leaving Matsumoto and me in her father's office.

Yachiru was a small girl, around 3'7, and had the power of teleportation. Her father, Kenpachi, runs the Clave and is known for being a more violent man. There were rumors about how he acquired the position, but no one dared to ask them. Even I wasn't stupid enough. I didn't know his power, and honestly, I hope I never found out. Knowing him, it'd be something bloodthirsty.

The office I stood in was the New York's Clave office. Each state had a 'capital' that the Clave used. No one, except the people working in the Capital's building, knew where the building was located since Yachiru transported anyone who was expected to be there that day to it. A security measure, they say. To me, it just sounds like more information that they aren't willing to share.

"Hello, Momo," I look up and smile at the man's voice. The man was tall and muscular, standing on the other side of a wooden desk as he looked at me. He had kind, brown eyes with the same color hair.

"Hello, Aizen," I reply, and I feel heat come up to my cheeks. I have always had somewhat of a crush/adoration for him. He was everything I could ever hope to be. Strong, smart, and kind. He was the golden package.

"Hello there again, Momo," I shivered at the way he said my name. "We are here to test your powers again, correct?" He asked, and I nodded. "But, while you're here, I don't see why we shouldn't just go ahead and sign you up for the Clave."

I shivered at that. For some reason, when Aizen said it, it didn't seem as bad as I thought. "OK, what do I have to do?" I asked.

"Well, we can get your testing out the way while we're at it." Aizen said, and I made a confused face. "You'll have to fight against one of the other Clave members to see if you're strong enough to fight if we send you on a mission."

Missions…they ranged from various things. Most of the time, Clave members that were given a mission were to go after another person with an ability and stop them from hurting people. I nodded to show that I understood. For some reason, the fact that I was about to have to fight someone didn't bother me. It seemed almost…expected.

"OK, follow me." I look up as Aizen stands, going to his full height. I can't help but feel like a small child compared to his massive frame. As I follow him through the halls, I look at the mansion. I have been through the halls many times for various reasons, but the inside seemed to change every time I came in. Different paintings covered the walls, and I'm amazed at how realistic they look. I can tell that the same artist made them all, and I wish I knew who it was that made all of them.

"We're here."

I look up and notice two, large wooden doors. They were from floor to ceiling, and I suddenly had a bad feeling. _Calm down, _I tell myself, _I'm just going to do this real quickly. _I think as Aizen opens the door, and I follow him in. I don't know what I was expecting. Something like a middle age dungeon.

So imagine my surprised when I stepped into the most beautiful ballroom. The room was large and had a grand staircase on the far wall, and there was blood red curtains hanging by the windows. The floor was a beautiful marble, and I can't help but shiver. The thought of falling down on this floor left a bad feeling in my stomach. There were various tables with lamps and beautiful flower arrangements on them.

And suddenly, the temperature plummeted in the room.

Thankfully, I had changed before Yachiru had brought me here and had a small, thin jacket and a pink t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans on. Not fashionable at all, but perfect for combat. Plus, this outfit was way warmer then the pajamas I had gone to bed in, which I was really thankful now.

"Is there a reason why you're here?"

I look up as I hear the cold voice, and gasp. At the top of one of the many pillars, stood a young man. _More like boy, _I think to myself as I look at the silver hair that was on the top of his head. It was beautiful, even though it looked untamable. He wore a black shirt with a white jacket on over it, and a pair of black jeans. All in all, he looked like he deserved to be a model for Hot Topic.

"Toshiro, this is Momo. She needs to be tested on her combat abilities before joining the Clave. I've decided you, as one of our best fighters, to fight her. Go easy on her." I gasp as I hear the guy's words, before hearing the doors slam beside me.

Aizen had left.

The male, Toshiro, seemed to smirk down at me and I take a deep breath. _Don't appear weak, Momo, _I told myself, _you can do this. You're strong! _

"You might as well give up now," Toshiro had said. "You are clearly no match for me."

While he wasn't Hot Topic's cover boy, he was my shit list's cover boy.

"I'll give you a demonstration of what I can do." He said, and I watched as he brings a hand up. A bright light formed in his hand, I my eyebrows knit together. He can make light? How does that help in combat?  
I watch, however, as three large pieces of ice come flying from the light, slamming into the marble floor around me.

That was his first mistake.

Naturally, I'm a competitive person. So him having the counter power of mine only fueled me on. Fire vs. Ice, this would be a ironic battle.

"What a neat trick," I say. "But I'm still not going to back down." I say, my eyes narrowing to show him how serious I was. The temperature in the room drops again, and I have to stop myself from letting my teeth chatter.

"Your funeral," He said, as he jumped and landed gracefully onto the ground.

And then, he was running towards me.


End file.
